Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself
by Guyana Rose
Summary: Pezberry Week, Day 2: Mafia Santana & Burlesque Dancer Rachel. In the same universe as 'Hi, I'm Santana'.


**Title:** Allow Me To Reintroduce Myself  
**Author:** Guyana Rose  
**Rating:** T  
**Pairing:** Santana Lopez & Rachel Berry  
**Word Count:** 1,524  
**Summary:** Pezberry Week, Day 2: Mafia Santana & Burlesque Dancer Rachel. In the same universe as 'Hi, I'm Santana'.  
**A/N:** So I'm a little excited about this one. I know a lot of people asked me to continue 'Hi, I'm Santana', but I really hadn't written it with any real goal in mind. But this prompt came along and gave me a reason to revisit the universe. Even though I'm excited, I'm also a bit skeptical about how I put this together. I hope you all enjoy.  
Also; Jōshi & Jefe are Japanese & Spanish, respectively, words meaning the same thing…Boss.  
**Prompt:** Pezberry Week, Day 2: Mafia Santana & Burlesque Dancer Rachel  
**Disclaimer:** I own only the story itself. Glee belongs to R.I.B.

**Please read & review  
**

* * *

It was hot; really fucking hot. The air around him was stifling; what little his lungs could get. He couldn't feel his arms, and could barely feel his legs. His eyes fluttered open but immediately closed; he didn't have the strength to keep them open.

His mind filled with images; terrible images. Only one came in to his mind's eye that didn't make him shiver in the heated space his body occupied.

Rachel; his sexy little minx of a niece.

The short skirt and high heels he had last seen her in had made her legs look like candy just waiting to be licked. His body spasmed involuntarily as the image changed. A hand moving swift as light was coming at his throat. He remembers not feeling it before; but in the trancelike state of flux he was in, he felt the sharp blade slicing the soft meat of his throat. Inch by painful inch. He felt every drop of blood as it gushed through his gaping wound. And then he saw her.

Santana. Fucking. Lopez.

His body sprung to life and for the first time since "waking" he realized he was floating in shallow water. His hands flailed and banged against something hard and metal sounding. His lungs burned with the inhalation of the steamy air surrounding him. His eyes blinked rapidly, almost uncontrollably, as light from above poured in to the dark space.

"So this is the one?" a male voice asked.

"Yes, look at these readings; he is the only one to come back with his mind still in tact," a second male voice answered.

"Why is his skin that pale yellow color?"

"A side effect of the chemicals we had to cover his body with while he was in the deprivation chamber."

"How long until he's aware?"

"A few hours perhaps but, he had a sharp mind before he died so maybe just a few minutes."

"Bring him up then."

"You two," the second man snapped his fingers at his assistants.

The assistants moved quickly to raise the body out of the liquid filled chamber.

"Hey you," the first man said snapping his fingers in the face of the young, "you know who you are? What's your name?"

He newly awakened man was slightly dizzy. His eyes were watery and stinging from the exposure to the bright lights around him. He opened his mouth to try to speak but no sound came out.

"Come on kid, snap out of it. Tell me your name?"

He tries to speak again but only manages to get a few grunts out.

"This is a fucking waste of time," the first man said angrily.

"Just give him a moment he just came back from the dead. Did you expect him to leap in to the air and dance a jig?"

"You're lucky your Jōshi Tanaka's brother-in-law. Just the same, watch how you speak to me," the first man warned.

After a few minutes of silence the man snapped his fingers again in the face of the man lying on the slab in front of him. To his surprise, the previously dead man grabbed his fist.

"Je … Je … Jes … Jes-sse. N-n-na-ame, Jes-se."

The man snatched his fist out of Jesse's damp hand and sneered at him.

"Well that wasn't so fucking hard now was it."

Assuming that the question was rhetorical, Jesse didn't try to answer.

A few feet away two guards stood by the door. One loyal to Jōshi Tanaka, the other, simply a plant; employed by Jefe Lopez.

When all business was done in the laboratory the guards were dismissed. Tina went to the loft that she lived in under her assumed identity and waited a few hours before she made her move.

Late in the evening she took care that she wasn't followed and drove to her real neighborhood. She stashed her fake identity's car in a garage a few blocks away then made her way to her home; the one she shared with her girlfriend. She did away with the latex mask she wore and burned the rest of her disguise in the fireplace. She dressed in her own clothes then drove her car to the club that she knew her real crew, her family, would be.

When she walked in she spotted her boss, and best friend, at her usual corner booth; keeping one eye on the stage where both their girlfriends were performing and one eye on the crowd. Tina sent several glances to the stage as she made her way over to Santana's booth. As soon as Santana saw her face she knew something was wrong. Tina didn't waste time with small talk when she sat.

"So that secret weapon we've been hearing about?"

"Yes?" Santana inquired.

"I think Tanaka's planning on coming after the gang through you," Tina replied.

"What do you mean through me?"

"He knows you're your papi's little girl. He's going to try to hurt you, to get to Mario."

"And you've figured out how he plans on doing that I assume."

"He's going to come after Rachel."

"Then he's already lost; he's not going to find anyone that's that stupid," Santana said with a sneer on her face.

"He already has," Tina said as she pulled out her phone.

Finding the picture she was looking for, she handed Santana the phone. Once Santana recognized who she was looking at, she had to resist the urge to toss the tiny machine across the room.

"I don't know how they did it, but Jesse St. James is now alive and well. And his first thought once he could speak again, was finding Rachel."

"We need to talk to Papi, I'm pulling you out…" Santana started.

"You can't," Tina interrupted, "my cover is still good and they trust me. If they didn't I wouldn't have been anywhere near that laboratory. If you pull me now they'll be suspicious and then they'll start to suspect Mike too; we went in together and they won't think that was just coincidence. Let us find out what they are planning and when first, then we'll both come in."

"Fine," Santana said after a few moments of contemplation, "but we need to get this information to Papi now."

"Agreed."

Mercedes and Rachel had been watching their girlfriends from the stage and didn't like what they saw at all. They silently communicated with each other that once the song was done they'd be talking to their other halves and finding out what was wrong.

* * *

Back at the laboratory Jesse had just finished showering and dressing. He didn't need much convincing to do what the Tanaka clan had brought him back from the dead to do.

"So she's a performer now?" he asked the guard that had been assigned to him.

"Yeah, she works at a burlesque joint in the city. Pretty classy and popular place actually. Anybody who's anybody goes there," the guard answered.

"Okay," Jesse said as he stared at the picture he was holding.

In the picture Rachel wore a silver sequenced mini skirt with matching bikini top. She was dancing on a table top with three other girls.

"I need to see this club then. Find me some better clothes and take me," Jesse ordered.

"Alright. I'll be gone no longer than thirty minutes," the guard said.

"What's your name again?"

"Michael, but everybody calls me Mickey," he replied.

"Alright Mickey, make it twenty minutes," Jesse dismissed the man.

Mike left the room and as soon as he was in his car he sent a text to both Tina and Santana letting him know who he was going to be at the club with in an hour or so.

Jesse stood with his gaze still on the picture of his niece. His sick imagination and body both reacting to the woman's skimpy clothing. He couldn't help his free hand gripping his growing erection.

"Soon Rachel, very soon."


End file.
